Till Death
by Trippy Phoenix
Summary: Marauders Era a look into the life as the Marauders knew it.


Till Death…

By: Kitsune Mist

--------------------------------------------

A/N: So I have finally gotten around to writing a Harry Potter fan fic because Harry Potter is awesome. As I'm sure you all know. So here it is….

--------------------------------------------

"Girls will be girls, boys will be boys, girls will fall for boys, and boys will fall for girls. But in the game of love it seems that the girl falls for the boy, but the boy never catches on, and girl the remains obsessed but common society tells the girl that blatantly letting the boy know her feelings would be wrong, and thus caused the girl to be looked down upon. So to conclude… boys have cooties and girls should just stay away from them. Women were meant to be perused, but were not meant to pursue, which continually leaves the men of the world with yet another advantage over the women."

Adele looked down at the diary and laughed uncomfortably as she read her friends deepest feelings. It was wrong, and she knew it. But for 5 years that diary had been calling to Adele, and she knew that not reading would just be a crime against nature. No one would ever know that she had read the divine secrets of lily's treasured Diary, well except for herself. To Adele's dismay Lily never blatantly wrote anything out, she used complicated metaphors and big words. It never simply stated;

'I Fancy Remus Lupin…. But he doesn't realize it. And if he did he couldn't do anything about it because apparently James fancy's me'

Of course Adele basically assumed that the boy that Lily had fallen for must have been Remus. They were practically perfect for each other. They were both book worms, and they were both smart. And Remus was oblivious to even the most blatant attempts for his attention. So there Adele sat. Pondering over the complicated thoughts that ran through Lily's mind. She had become rather confused as she read that passage, and had spent a decent amount of time contemplating it while Lily studied quietly in the library. The young French girl was actually slightly upset at the fact that Lily had not openly confided in her who it was she fancied. But then again, Adele had her little secrets as well.

"Adele DeFronsac!"

The sudden sound in the once quit room made Adele jump causing her to fall to the floor. Her heart was beating fast, and her mind prepared herself to See Lily Evans staring down at her. Letting out a rather large sigh as she opened her eyes to see a pair of Icy blue eyes staring down at her, Adele got to her feet,. The girl had tan skin and sleek brown hair that was tied up in pony tail behind her head.

"Maudie… good lord you scared the pants right off me" Adele said now starting to laugh as she looked up at her friend. "Help me up would you…"

Maudie reached out her hand and pulled Adele up using as little strength as she had to. Adele's normally rosy cheeks were bright red, contrasting with her pale face,

"I'm waiting for an explanation" Maudie said slowly as Adele look down at the ground slightly ashamed.

"I… er…. It was just so hard to resist. And I didn't read that much. And what I did read confused me. Lily's way to smart for my own good. I just had to look. I was tempted, and it was calling to me. I think she jinxed it. Maybe she wanted to me to read it. Your not going to tell lily are you…. I'm sorry…. I" Adele was speaking so fast that the speed at which she spoke topped with her slight French accent made it almost impossible for Maudie to understand what the girl was ranting about.

"Why shouldn't I tell lily… you were reading her diary?"

"Because if you tell lily then she'll be mad at me, and if lily is mad at me, then ill be sad, and you don't want me to be sad now do you?"

"Well maybe you deserve it"

"Or maybe I don't did you ever think of that"

Both the girls stopped talking immediately when they heard the familiar sound of James Potter tying to 'woo' the girl of his dreams.

"C'mon Lily… just go to hogsmade with me this weekend, what could it hurt?"

"For the last time james, NO" it sounded as if lily had kept her poise like she normally did. When Lily opened the door to her room she found Adele and Maudie sitting on her bed apparently talking about how pathetic James was. Her diary was were she had left it that morning as though it had been un touched. Adele looked up at lily as she entered.

"well if it isn't my most favoritest person in the whole world" Adele exclaimed as she got up from the bed to give lily a hug. From most people this would seem suspicious to Lily, but from Adele, it was just her normal psychotic behavior. Adele was a very fun loving kind of girl. She loved hugs, giving them and receiving them. But the majority of the time she was on the giving end. Adele was too simple minded to realize that people might see her hugs as more than a simple friendly gesture which was partly why she was almost as popular with the boys as Mr. Black was with the girls. And Adele didn't seem to realize the power she had. Maudie was slightly different than Adele. Maudie was attractive in her own way, but she was shy and quiet around boys. She didn't know how to speak to them, and would often make a fool out of herself when ever she tried to flirt. By the end of there 4th year Maudie had given up on boys and followed lily's example of spend most of her time to study. Despite their differences the three girls were best friends, and would probably remain friends for a long time. But you couldn't exactly say as much for their other room mate Eva. Lily was the only one who seemed to like Eva to any degree. Adele considered Eva her sworn enemy. And Maudie didn't like Eva pretty much because Adele didn't like Eva.

"I'm hungry" Maudie said abruptly cutting into a conversation that Adele and Lily had gotten into about unicorns. Maudie was often hungry. And her plump figure was a fine example of that. Not saying that Maudie was fat, rather plump. That was the word that Maudie used to describe herself. Lily smiled at Maudie who seemed to always want to eat.

"Well let's go down for dinner then… c'mon lily" Adele said grabbing Lily by the hands and pulling her out of her chair. The three girls left the room and headed down the dormitory stairs reaching the common room with in seconds. A grin appeared on Maudie's face as she spotted Sirius Black, James Potter, Remus Lupin, and Peter Petegrew conversing in the corner of the room, their voices hushed.

Remus looked over his shoulder as the girls entered the otherwise deserted common room. Sirius and James followed Remus' eyes.

"Well well, if it isn't the lovely Adele DeFronsac and her entourage." Sirius said walking over to them as Remus shoved an old looking piece of parchment into his pocket. Lily and Adele sneered at Sirius as he grabbed Adele's hand, bend down on one knee and kissed it in a mocking manner. Maudie just look at his displace of affection with wanting eyes.

Adele quickly snatched her hand away and rubbed the saliva that was left behind on Sirius' robe.

"We were just heading down for dinner… cares to join us? We could always use the company of the Infamous Sirius Black and his band of groupies." Maudie and Lily let out a giggle as Adele kept her poise. The three girls walked out of the common room and towards the dinning hall. Before the portrait hole could close the four boys still inside the common room heard a small part of the girl's discussion.

"You know Adele, you and Sirius would make a perfect couple"

"Maudie, don't make me hit you…."

"Its true though isn't it… ouch, whatcha do that for"

With that Sirius let out a laugh, followed by James and Remus, the three of them thinking basically the same thing. Peter who was simply confused due to the fact that he was pretty slow and didn't catch onto things quickly laughed uncomfortably with his friends as he munched on his bertie botts every flavor beans.

-----------------------------------

A/N: the first chapter is pretty short, I know. But I wanted to get the basics down so that I could start writing. The story line really isn't that complicated I guess. I've only introduced three of my new characters, and a few more are on their way. Hopefully you all don't find my fic to be the same as all those other 'Marauders Era Fics'. Tell me what you think. The next one will be longer I promise. A LOT longer.


End file.
